ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja
Season 2 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Legacy of the Green Ninja,https://mobile.twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/832360199612669952 was preceded by Season 1, and succeeded by Season 3. Lloyd was the focus ninja and mascot, and Lord Garmadon was the main antagonist until Episode 24, until the Overlord took over as the main antagonist for the remainder of the season. The Serpentine were the villainous faction of the season until Episode 20. During Episode 21, the Stone Army took over as the villainous faction of the season. Story With the Golden Weapons now in Lord Garmadon's possession, the Ninja begin training Lloyd so that he can face his father one day and save Ninjago, something which he was afraid to for the sake of their bond. Garmadon works to thwart the prophecy by recruiting the masterless Serpentine and merging the Golden Weapons into the powerful Mega Weapon. After Garmadon's last attempt ended with Lloyd being aged into a teenager, like his four mentors, he attempts to change the events of the past. The original four Ninja follow Garmadon and use the Golden Weapons of the past to destroy the Mega Weapon, restoring the timeline and sending the Golden Weapons into space. While Garmadon ends up on an island with a disembodied voice called the Overlord, the venom of the Great Devourer seeps into catacombs beneath Ninjago and animates the Stone Army, trapping the Serpentine underground in the process. Along with Misako, Lloyd's mother, the Ninja travel to the Dark Island to stop Garmadon. The Ninja fail to stop the countdown to the final battle, and the Overlord is revealed to be the dark lord from the prophecy. He possesses Garmadon and heads to Ninjago, with the Ninja in tow. After they found a way out of the Island, Lloyd uses his newfound Golden Power to defeat the Overlord, purge Garmadon of his evil, and become the Golden Ninja. Episodes Cast Main Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Master Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Guest Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Fangtom - Mackenzie Gray *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skalidor - Michael Dobson Notes *This is the final season to contain 13 episodes. *This was originally the last season of Ninjago, as the franchise was originally going to be discontinued in 2013. Focus Character *Lloyd was the focus Ninja throughout the season. The whole season was built up for the final battle taken place in episode 26. *Lloyd had many focus episodes, which were episodes 18, 20, 23, 25, and 26. *Zane and Kai had their own focus episodes. **Zane was focus in episode 22, about the backstory of Zane and the fate of Dr. Julien. **Kai was the focus in episode 19, about things that happen to Kai in the pilot season. *Nya also had a larger role in the season, than Jay and Cole. **Nya was captured in episode 24 and corrupted in episode 25 using Dark Matter. She became a loyal servant of the villains in episodes 25 and 26. *Jay and Cole were main characters of the series, but their role is minor in this season. *Wu had some capacity in the show (like his relationship with Garmadon and Misako in episode 21), but the appearance of Wu was less than the six main characters. *Misako had her first appearance in episode 20. She had some capacity in episodes 20-26. Antagonists *Lord Garmadon was the main antagonist of the season until Episode 24, in which The Overlord took over as the main antagonist of the season. Other important antagonists include Skales, General Kozu (episodes 21-26), and Nya (episodes 25-26). *The Serpentine were the villainous faction of the season until Episode 20. During Episode 21, the Stone Army took over as the villainous faction of the season. The Skulkin Army also had a cameo appearance in episode 22. Gallery NinjagoSeason2.jpg References de:Staffel 2 Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Final Battle Category:2012